


God help the Outcasts, or they'll do it themselves.

by LucidDucid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Rebellion waits for no man, idk what to tag for this really, no betas we die like george in manhunt, song inspired?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDucid/pseuds/LucidDucid
Summary: Niki, Fundy and Ranboo are tired of being casted aside, forgotten and used.It's time The Outcasts had their time to shine.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo | Ranboo & Fundy
Kudos: 115





	God help the Outcasts, or they'll do it themselves.

Niki walks around the small confines of her underground city. Fundy and Ranboo fast asleep in their cots, their minds at ease for the first time in what feels like forever. She, however, couldn’t find sleep no matter how hard she looked. And tonight, just a few hours before an important day, who could truly blame her?

She continues her walk to try and ease her mind, taking calming, slow breaths in with every few steps she took, and letting it out just as slow. They could do this, they had to- they would. They had impossible odds, but they were also impossible people. They were proof that even those who were previously tossed aside and lost to time, can still get back up and fight back and make their mark in history.

Today, they wouldn’t just prove their worth to the world. No no, they would make it theirs. They would change things for the better and finally create a world with no major conflict, no death, no wars.

No more broken promises.

But even when someone had their head held high towards their future, it still meant that part of them lived in the shadows. Their fears and worries had to live somewhere, and god did the burden eventually grow to be too much.

_‘I don’t know if you can hear me… ’_

Niki stops and turns around, noting she was still too close to her sleeping friends to do this, so she decided to go above the surface where she could be with herself for just a little while. Some fresh air would do her some good.

_'Or if you’re even there.’_

She opens the hidden hatch to their secret home and climbs out into the cool night-touched grass. No one was around to spot her, good. She lightly kicked the door shut with her boot and began walking again, this time feeling a bit more free.

_‘I don’t know if you would listen, to a lost girl’s fear.’_

How long had it been now, that she’d been out here? How long since Schlatt reigned and fell, since she left to find her own place and along the way met friends that felt just as lost and alone as she did. Must’ve been months at this point, she figured. It felt like centuries though.

‘Yes I know I’m just an outcast, you wouldn’t speak to me...’

How many loved ones have come and gone at this point? How many have forgotten her in the pursuit of ‘better things’? Forgotten all of them? Too many to name, all of them cried over already. Not worth her breath anymore.

_‘Still I dream of your face and wonder.... Were you once an outcast, too?’_

She takes a seat beneath a large knotted oak tree, settling in between its roots to comfortably gaze up at the stars. It was beautiful out tonight, truly. The stars littered perfectly across the dark sky, the waxing crescent of the moon accenting it all perfectly. It felt open without the clouds, it felt free. And she liked that.

_‘God help the outcasts.’_

“No longer shall we live in a home beneath the dirt.” She looks down at the earth beneath her, toying with a few long blades of grass. “No longer shall we have to hide who we are.” Niki glances back to the trapdoor she’d just come from. She thought about Ranboo and Fundy, how they felt about today. She hoped they were ready.

_‘Lonely from birth._

_Show them the mercy, they don’t find on earth.’_

What was the point of all these wars, anyway? They all fought over a speck of land that holds no meaning aside from the memories created in it. But that’s just it. They’re memories now. Nothing more now, nothing less.

_‘The lost and forgotten, we look to you still.’_

Past friends and family, now sworn enemies and traitors. All this happened because their home was divided, and the large cut from Dream starting the first war caused dozens of smaller cracks to form, soon dividing families onto sides neither side would dare cross. And those that fell into the cracks? Well. They were forgotten.

_‘God help The Outcasts, or nobody will.’_

Niki hadn’t realized it, but she had started to cry while her mind was lost in thought. This always happened when she went too far deep into memories she wished so heavily that she could relive. That she could breathe life into one last time and live in the moments where the only worry or care in the world, was when the laughter would stop. When it would be time for bed and she only had to wait till the sun rose to see her loved ones again. When reality snapped her from these moments, it was a brutal tug on her already broken heart. 

She hoped she could fix it someday.

_‘I don’t know if there’s a reason why some are blessed, some not._

_Why the few you seem to favor.’_

She always wondered why nowadays. Why did they fight? Why did they quarrel? Why did they risk? Why did they abandon? Why did they forget?  
If she meant anything to them, if they all meant anything to ANY of them. Then why were they out here? Why did no one come to aid them when they needed it most? They’re expected to help fight their wars, but when they need it? Where is their shining knight?

_‘God help The Outcasts, the tattered, the torn.’_

Looking down at bandaged wrapped wrists and armor straps that are held together by literal few threads, she wonders how they all lasted so long. They were smart, the three of them. Fundy had his knowledge, Ranboo his heart, and Niki her courage. Together, they could solve any problem that came their way. Today, this would be no different.

_‘Seeking an answer to why they were born._

_Winds of misfortune have blown them about_

_You made The Outcasts. Don’t cast them out.’_

“And yet you did.” The grass beneath her fingertips was suddenly crushed by sudden grip. Niki’s eyes shut tight as she did her damndest not to cry. She would shed no more tears for those who did not cry for her. “You casted us out. You forgot, you stopped caring.” Through gritted teeth she sucks in a painful breath of reality. A reminder that this fight wouldn’t be against family and loved ones.

It would only be between friend and foe.

_‘The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd_

_I thought we were all children of L’manberg’_

“You built this country with us.” She turns to the stars once more as she stands, a newfound surge of confidence and power pooling in her tattered heart. “And you want us to fight for it now when you are about to lose it?” She can’t help but laugh. 

“We will fight. Oh, we will fight.” Turning back to the trapdoor, she stops mid-step when she sees Ranboo and Fundy were looking right at her. They smiled kindly at her, seemingly having been there a little while. And she smiled right back.

“We will fight, but we will be the ones victorious today.” Niki grins, walking over. “L’manberg started all of this, so L’manberg will be the end of all of this.” She takes from her satchel a small scrap of the original flag, the prototype she once made back in simpler times before the real one was hung on its pole. 

“L’manberg **will** fall. We will be forgotten no longer.”


End file.
